I miss you
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: WHAT! inuyasha broke up with kagome. Kikyo lied to get him too. will Inuyasha bring Kagome back or will he Stay with Kikyo. please R&R and enjoy it ,will get more better when I get into it more, srry my last chap but im very very srry about dat
1. Chapter 1 What happened

I miss you

Ch 1 what happened

Kagome ran to her room and cried into her pillow. Her brother Sota came in and said "What happened sis."

Kagome said slowly "I-Inu-yasha b-broke u-u-up w-w-with m-m-m-m-me."

Then she covered her face with her pillow. "Why would Inuyasha brake up with you he told me like 500 times he would always love u what happened,"Sota took a breath then started again " Why did he brake up with u."

"K-Kikyo told him that I felt sorry and that's why I went out with him." She said remembering it.

_Flashback_

_Kikyo was standing behind Inuyasha while Inuyasha said " Kagome how could you."_

_" What are you talking about Inuyasha?"_

_" I thought you loved me for who I was but going out with me cuz you feel sorry for me you hurt me really bad Im sorry Im breaking up with you and going with Kikyo now good bye." And Inuyasha started walking away._

_"Inuyasha I didn't say that I do love you."_

_"That's not what Kikyo said." While he was still walking with Kikyo._

_"She lied I love you come back."Kagome said crying_

_Inuyasha kept walking, only Kikyo looked back with an 'I stolen your man' look on her.Kagome ran home skipping school ran it to her house passed her mom. Trying to hold back her tears but couldn't._

_End flashback_

Now she was here telling her brother what happened.

There is my first chapter Pleas read and review


	2. Chapter 2 who has to live with who

Ch 2 who has to live with who?

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Higruashi answered it. She yelled for Kagome. As Kagome walked down stairs she saw dog ears. "Kagome, Inuyasha has to live with us now, since his mother died last night."

"But mom you know we broke up today." Kagome whined.

"Kagome Higruashi he can't live with Kikyo because her parents won't let him." Mrs. Higruashi yelled.

With that Kagome ran upstairs. She went in her room and grabbed her diary. Not knowing Inuyasha was spying on her she talked while she was writing "Dear diary, Inuyasha has to live with me now and I bet he still won't believe that Kikyo lied just to get him since she always has to steal my guy, but I wish Inuyasha would believe me cuz I still love him And I miss him a lot." Kagome heard her mom say dinner was done. Before she walked out, on the outside of her door Inuyasha jolted down the stairs. A few seconds later Kagome came and sat next to Inuyasha. She ignored him the whole time they ate dinner until Kagomes mom said "So Kagome how was school…. Opps."

Kagome looked at her then Inuyasha as her tears swelled up so she got up and ran to her room. "Ill go talk to her." Inuyasha said while getting up and walking to her room.

He walked over to the door to open it up and it didn't budge so he kicked it open. "G-go Away." Kagome yelled while sobbing.

"No I want to talk and Im not taking no for an answer." Inuyasha said.

" fine." Kagome said.

Im stopping there tonight please review thanks bye see ya next chap


	3. Chapter 3 working out problems

Okay I will try to make these chapters longer for people Oh and I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I would have Inuyasha tell Kagome he loves her but yeah I going to get the chapter started for you.

Chapter 3 working out problems

"What do you want to talk about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while looking at her floor.

"Well first of when I talk to you look at me," Inuyasha was saying as Kagome looked up then he continued "Okay now why did you run away when your mom asked you the question." 'Duh Inuyasha she ran away because she didn't want to talk about it stupid stupid stupid.'

"Because what you did to me hurt me really bad and I tried to tell you Kikyo lied to get you like she always does."

"But she said that you only felt sorry for me that am way you went out with me." 'But I already know the truth Kagome was right cuz when she writes things she doesn't lie.'

"She lied Inuyasha haven't you realized that yet she wanted to steal you from me."

Just as Inuyasha was about to talk the door opened and Sota fell on the floor. "Hey Sota, hold on you were spying on us like you used to do."

"Hey Inuyasha long time no see he he, well bye got to go see ya." Sota said, but before he could get away Inuyasha grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha put me down."

"Nope you need to learn not to spy kid."

"Inuyasha put Sota down right NOW." Kagome yelled.

With that Inuyasha put him down and said "What's up with you, you would always want me to beat him up."

"We are not together any more Inuyasha because Kikyo lied to get you now get out." Kagome said crying.

"Kagome I -." Inuyasha almost said something before a door was slammed in his face.

On the inside of Kagomes room she was crying. Inuyasha was thinking 'I made Kagome cry I only made her cry 5 times before but now she cries a lot more I need to get her back by making Kikyo to break up with me but how?'

For the whole night Inuyasha was thinking of a plan to get Kagome back.

The next morning they both got up at the same time. Kagome was quiet all morning until the bus. "Hey Kagome," Hojo said. "can I sit with you?"

" ah sorry umm Inuyasha is sitting with me." She said while grabbing Inuyasha and pulled him in her seat. 'yes the plan will work now.' Inuyasha thought.

In two more stops Kikyo came on and looked for Inuyasha and was shocked at what she seen.

Okay that's the end of the chapt sorry it wasn't long Ill make the next one a bit longer K bye


	4. Chapter 4 mad mad Kikyo

New chap yay I will try my hardest to make it longer kk.

Chap 4 Mad mad Kikyo

"Inuyasha how-." Kikyo was held off bye a finger.

_Flashback_

_Kikyo walked on the bus and looked for Inuyasha and was shocked when she found him. Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome and pulled into a deep kiss that Kagome was hypnotized into. Kikyo walk up to Inuyasha._

_End Flashback_

Finally Inuyasha let go of the kiss and said "Now what were you saying Kikyo?"

"We are over Inuyasha I can't believe you would cheat on me with that slut." Kikyo screamed.

"Don't you dare call Kagome a slut ever again, you are the slut for lying to me and making me break up with Kagome in the first place so shut up and go to your seat slut." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo fumed to her seat in the back of the bus she screamed is anger. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she look back at him and Inuyasha kissed her again but this time a deeper and more romantic.

"Ah Kagome will you go out with me again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." She said.

Later at school they seen Sango and Miroku and they both said "Didn't you two break up yesterday."

Inuyasha and Kagome both said "yeah but we are back together."

So they all got their stuff and went to first hour.

Art class:

"Okay class today we are making a picture of your partner, so get together with some one and use your imagination." The teacher said.

"K, Kagome who should go first?" Inuyasha asked.

"You go first." She said.

"Okay be still."

It took the whole class time but he got done. "There take a look."

"Wow that really well."

The picture had Kagome in a beautiful red dress. Her hair was up in a bun, she had light pink lipstick on with light red eye shadow. In the back round it was placed as a ball room Kagome was looking at something waiting for someone.

"Inuyasha it so beautiful." Kagome said.

"Um thanks." Inuyasha said blushing.

The bell rang and people started leaving. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out hand in hand as the walked to the next class.

Choir:

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and sat down together while Sango and Miroku sat down by them too. "Okay sing make a wish."

_When day time turns to night_

_When the moon shines bright_

_When you're tucked in tight_

_When everything's alright_

_Slip softly to that place _

_Where secret thoughts run free_

_And there comes face to face _

_With who you what to be _

_So swim across the ocean blue _

_Fly a rocket to the moon_

"Okay we will stop right there today see you tomorrow class."

Everybody started to go out of class. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, And Miroku headed to lunch.

Lunch:

"Last year of school I am so happy." Kagome said.

"Yeah then I can buy an apartment and get a job." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Miroku said.

"Yep." Sango said.

For the rest of the day they were talking about what the would do after high school.

Okay Im stopping there right now see ya next chapt.


	5. Chapter 5 two day off from school

Thanks for reviews let get the chapter going alright

Chapter 5: two days off from school

"Yes Thursday and Friday off." Kagome said happily.

"Yea." Inuyasha said.

The two walked in the house holding hands. "you two together again, so when are you going to make my grandchildren?"Mrs.Higruashi asked.

"MOM."Kagome screamed.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a deep deep red. "Well Ill leave you two only so I can get them more quicker." Mrs.Higruashi said laughing.

"So Kagome should we get started with our homework and forget what your mom said."Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Kagome said while walking to her room.

He looked at her then ran to her to catch up .When they got into Kagomes room Inuyasha closed the door. It took 3 hours to get their homework done. "Hey want to go to the movies."

"Sure since we got our homework out of the way this weekend."

"Let's go."

Movie Theater:

"What movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"Freddy vs. Jason."

"Okay."

During the movie Kagome gripped Inuyashas arm tight. Then at the end when Jason was carrying Freddy's head Freddy winked his eye Kagome clung onto Inuyasha.

On the walk home Inuyasha carried Kagome in bridal style while Kagome fell asleep in his arms. Then he seen Koga "Hey mutt you and Kagome still together."

"Yeah mangy wolf."

"Koga get over here now." A girl yelled.

"Well Ayame is calling. Bye mutt." Koga said while speeding off.

When they got to the house Inuyasha jumped into the sacrad(sp?) tree. "Kagome wake up."

Slowly she open her eyes. "Hey Kagome ."

"Hi, where are we."

"In the tree."

"Can we go inside, It's cold."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said while jumping down.

Inuyasha put her down and they walked in side. "Hey your back just in time for dinner."

At dinner Kagomes mom said "How was school?"

"Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo in a weird way."

"what did Inuyasha do Kagome ."

"Ill tell you later."

"thanks for dinner."

"No problem Inuyasha, Kagome follows me."

"Yes mom."

"So what did he do?"

"He kissed me."

"How cute."

"can I go."

"Yes."

Kagome walk into her room then some one grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Finally the person lets go and Kagome looks up to see its Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Kagome said as he pulls her into a hug.

"Hey kagome ." Inuyasha said.

He inhaled her scent finally he lets go Kagome raised her arms and started to rub his ears. He sank onto the bed he started to growl lightly in joy. Kagome did this for 2 hours. "Inuyasha my arms are tired."

"You could have stopped wench." Inuyasha said.

"Well you looked peaceful I couldn't help it your always alerted and protective." She said then kissed him after she let go she started again "Well Im going to bed good night."

"Night wench."

They kissed each and went to bed. The next morning they went down stairs and ate breakfast. "What are we going to do today Kagome?"

I going to stop there and hope you like plz read&review bye


	6. Chapter 6 the double date

Okay at the end review me and tell me if you want me to delete this and if I get 10 People that tells me that I should I will but If I don't Ill keep It on ok good and don't ask why I should Ill tell you right now Some of the people are mean on this mumbles I should kill them come jaken.Jaken Nome Shessomaru let me use you for a while. (Hits him on the head)Jaken fine. Okay enjoy the chapter (grabs staff of two heads) Ill teach those no- oh it still on ….Bye (runs away)

Chapter 6 the double date

Later we called Sango and Miroku and ask If they want to have a double date and they said yes and to meet them at sushi restaurant. A few minutes later they met each other there. They got shown to a seat and got menu's. After 10 minutes a waiter came and asked what would we like to drink? We all said "Mt dew."

When our drinks came we ordered ramen (don't feel like writing must go on.) when the ramen came Inuyasha was the first to be done. "Hurry up you guys are slow."

"Inuyasha it's a double date." Kagome said.

"fine." He said.

After everyone was done they all paid and left.

"Where now?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"To see Rin and Shessomaru." Kagome and Sango said.

"I don't want to see my brother."

"To bad." the girls said dragging him to the car.

Okay now do what I told you at the begging off the whatever you call it while I go find people..now come Jaken.Jaken yes. Maybe see you next chapt in evil voice BYE . tad bit hyper( runs away again)


	7. Chapter 7 On the way to see Rin and

Do what I told you to do last time pzl, this might be a short chapt and might be last one for today

Chapt 7 On the way to see Rin and Shessomaru

After 3 hours they got to the house and they got out of the car and knocked on the door. Rin opened the door "Sango, Kagome, hi guys long time no see."

" Rin you got bigger, What happened?" Kagome asked. (must….not….act…dumb.)

Rin showed us a ring. "Me and Shessomaru got married and we are going to have a kid."

"hold on why weren't my mom and I invited?" Inuyasha asked.

"yeah." the rest said.

"Well he didn't want you guts to come for some reason." Rin said.

After an hour of arguing they were on the couch watching a movie. "so where is Shessomaru?" Kagome asked.

"At work."

" We should get going." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah its getting late, bye." Kagome said.

"Bye." The rest said.

"bye." Rin said.

They walked out the door got in the car and went on their way.

Sorry It was so short. But still do the same . THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST CHAPTER IF I HAVE TO DELETE IT


	8. Chapter 8 Alone in the house

Okay I am serious about the review if you want me to or not to delete it. I guess Ill make another chapter, this is based on Inu/kag at her house alone no one in there besides them.

Ch 8 Alone in the house

After Inuyasha and Kagome was dropped off at the house they walked inside Kagome yelled "Mom, Sota."

She found a note it said:

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_We went to visit gramps at his house for 2 days, hopefully You'll make my grandchildren by then call you tomorrow bye_

_Love mom_

"Mom." Kagome whispered.

"What did she write," Inuyasha asked while taking it out of her hands. "What does she think we're going to do?"

"What she wrote baka." Kagome said.

"You are the baka. Baka."

"You are."

"You are."

After a few more seconds later they were making out on the couch for an hour. At 9 they were both asleep on the couch. The next morning when Inuyasha woke up he looked down to see Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and woke her up. Once Kagome opened her eyes and realized she asked "We didn't do it did we."

"Yeah, we did with our clothes on."

Kagome blushed then said "Im so stupid."

"No you aren't wench."

She gave him a quick kiss then got up off of him. She went upstairs Inuyasha followed "Don't come in Im going to change."

"Fine."

There you go and I am serious about the review if you want me to or don't want me to delete K. bye


	9. Chapter 9 Alone in the house pt 2

Okay since no one hasn't reviewed me at all this will be my last chapt until I get 5 reviews K this chapt is continued of the last one k Ill get it started bye.

Ch 9 Alone in the house pt 2

"Would you hurry up in there Kagome," Inuyasha was saying "Any way where are we going today day."

"You'll see."

"You know I hate surprises."

"But I don't want to ruin the fun."

"Feh."

Kagome walked out of her room and Inuyashas mouth dropped open. Kagome was wearing a short short red skirt, a red belly shirt her, her hair was up in a loose bun, and she wore red high heels. "Kagome do you know what your wearing."

"Yeah don't you like it." Kagome said while pretending to be hurt.

"I…I love it but other guys will stare at you and I don't want them to."

"Then beat them up , now lets go."

"Okay."

"Ill drive." Kagome said while walking out to the car.

Inuyasha followed her and got into the car.

Okay Im stopping there sorry its so short but Im trying to make 4 parts for it. But Im not going to update unless I get 5 or more review okay see you guys next time


	10. Chapter 10 alone in the house pt 3

Okay I will be nice and make another chapter before I stop and wait for reviews cuz I have nothing else to do and I love reading review and really from Shadow punk Rocker Shawna I really liked her reviews They made me laugh. And to tell ya Shadow punk I hate the claypot to. Well Ill get started with the chapter bye for now

Kory

Ch 10 Alone in the house pt 3

When they got to the place Inuyasha was surprised where they were. They were at a dance club! Inuyasha said "I never thought you would come to a place like this."

"Well this is only because I know you like them."

"Yes you are correct." Inuyasha said walking towards the club.

They walked in everyone of the boys were staring at her. "What are you looking at keep staring at my girl you'll be dead in the next 5 minutes."

After Inuyasha said that they went back to dancing. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to a spot and started dancing an hour later Inuyasha went to the bar (let me guess your thinking why he is there just keep reading.) "Hey Bankotsu." (Ha-ha ha you thought it would be miroku or some one else I tricked ya :P)

"Hey Inuyasha the usual."

"Yeah."

"You come here Inuyasha with out me!" Kagome said.

"Oh someone is in trouble." Bankotsu said.

"Well I would have asked you to come but you don't like these places."

"Never mind there is no point in arguing."

"Whatever."

"Here ya go Inuyasha." Bankotsu said.

When Inuyasha and Kagome got back to dancing Inuyasha was drunk. "Inuyasha you drank to much sake you baka."

"Whatcha talkin about."

"That's it w-." But before Kagome could finish Inuyasha kissed her.

The kiss lasted a minute then Inuyasha said "Hows about we go now."

They left and started for home when the got there Kikyo was there.

Yay! Im going to stop there k ooooooooo plz review and tanks to the people that has and will review one more part to go O.o hehe.


	11. Chapter 11 alone in the house pt 4

OKAY I'M BEING NICE. I'LL Make One More Chapter because Im bored.

Chapter 11 alone in the house part 4

'What why is that slut here?' Kagome wondered.

Kikyo had the 'Im gonna get him back right here and right now' face on. "Inuyasha stay in the car."

"Ye-okay, hey its kimofo (In other words Kikyo) Hi Kimofo." He yelled out the window.

"Inuyasha stay here got it."

"Yeperone."

Kagome got out of the car and walked over to Kikyo (Slut) "Why are you here slut."

"To get my man back."

"He isn't yours."

"He will be."

Kagomes mom came in the drive way. "Well I guess we'll deal with this later." Kagome said.

"No I finish this right now." Kikyo said lunging at her.

Before Kikyo got Kagome, Kagome hit her in the stomach Kikyo fell on the ground Kagome Kicked her. Finally Kikyo got up and ran away. Kagome turned around to get to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, IUNYASHA." Kagome screamed.

Well sorry Its so short Well plz review see ya next time bye


	12. Chapter 12 inuyasha where are you

Okay being nice AGAIN! I wish I could get reviews T.T we will she what happens to Inuyasha Im not even sure how sad Ill think of somin

Chapt 12 Inuyasha where are you

_Last time;_

_Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha. INUYASHA."_

Kagome raced to the car 'Where did he go?' Kagome asked her self.

She needed him, he was everything to her She was deep in thought then she remembered 7th grade. (Ohh I this is true a guy I might still like keeps doing this)

_Flashback_

_Kagome just got out of gym first class and she had to catch up with her friends Ali, Cristina, and Tori. At the same time her other friend from a different core came Tiffany came, She said Hi and Kagome said Hi back, and Inuyasha was passing by staring right at Kagome. Kagomes heart skipped a beat as she looked away quickly. Last year she tried to ignore Inuyasha but ended up kicking him in the back of the leg and having her good friend Soraia tell him 'She really must hate you.' Ever since then she tried to ignore him._

_End flashback_

Kagome had tears swelling up after remembering that, finally in 9th grade (Im not in 9th grade!) Inuyasha asked her out. 'Inuyasha what happened, where are you?' Kagome thought worriedly.

Then it hit her "KIKYO YOUR GOING TO DIE." Kagome yelled.

At the same time Naraku showed up. "Get away Naraku, You know I hate you."

"Oh but Kagome baby U know you only hate me cuz you cant handle me."

"Yeah you wish, in your dreams I would never in a million years go with you, why don't you go with Kikyo K and leave me alone."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm… Kikyo Sure she is way hotter than you."

"Move!" Kagome yelled.

She pushed Naraku out of the way 'I have to get to Kikyo I need Inuyasha back.'

She ran toward a dark figure swaying side to side. Finally the person fell. Kagome walked slowly until she could see who it was and when she could see the person she gasped….

Okay I think- Fine Bankotsu Ill go a bit longer - .-

Kagome walked up to the person and said "Inuyasha what happened you're bleeding."

"Ka…go…me." Inuyasha whispered. (WAAAAA that's making me cry TT)

"Who did this to you?"

"Na-Naraku."

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed.

She grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder. Inuyasha had his head down "Thank you."

"No prob. Im going to get us home then Ill bandage your wounds."

"O-Okay."

When Kagome and Inuyasha got there Kagome opened the door and said "MOM."

Kagomes mom hurried over "Mom get Inuyasha in the bathroom while I get the bandages."

"Okay." Mrs. Higruashi said taking Inuyasha up stairs.

Kagome quickly grabbed the bandages and ran to the bathroom. "Inuyasha Hold on ok."

"Ill do any thing for you Kagome." Inuyasha said while Kagome started bandaging Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha got lost in his thoughts remembering the time he asked Kagome out. ( This one didn't happen to me.)

_Flashback_

_It was the middle of the school year Inuyasha finally Inuyasha had the guts to go up to Kagome. "Kagome…"_

"_Yes Inuyasha." She said sweetly._

"_Ummm. Will you go out with me."_

_Kagomes eyes widen "Uhh Yes, yes I will."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome finally got done and got Inuyasha to her room and put him on her bed. Then she heard the phone ring "Kagome its for you."

Okay now im done now yay see ya


	13. ch 13 the unexpected call

Need reviews if I don't get any I-Ill DIE waaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT J/K Well enjoy the story

Chapt 13 the unexpected call

Kagome ran down stairs and took the phone from her mom. "Hello."

"Hey Kagome!"

"Who is this?"

"Duh, It's Soraia (Aka My best friend, Mudd) so whats up!"

"Nothing much."

"Your talking to your best friend that you haven't called since 9th grade."

"Okay Inuyasha is living with me, What about you?"

"Well Im going out with a hot guy."

"Ooooo who is it."

"Well it's a guy named Bankotsu."

"T-that's Inuyashas friend."

"Kool."

"But aren't you in like togankio." (SP?)

"I moved back."

"Awesome."

"Yeah ah man mom telling me to get off the phone. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and went up stairs. She crawled onto the other side of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said while turning in his sleep grabbing Kagome.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up he looked down at Kagome and smiled. He stayed liked that until Kagome woke up. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled and Inuyasha smiled back. They smiled at each other until her mom said breakfast was ready. They got out of bed and walked down stairs.

"Hmmmm did you guys make my grandchildren last night."

"MOM."

"Sorry sorry."

Kagome started up the stairs.

"Kagome wh-."Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"Leave me alone."

Inuyasha mumbled "Pissed much."

Kagome decide to lay on her bed and remember the good times with Inuyasha, and with that she drifted into her past remembering a day in 7th grade.

_Flashback_

_Kagome just got home. She talked to a couple of friends, then got up the courage to call Inuyasha. When she called him he picked up._

"_Hello." He said._

"_Hi, is Inuyasha there?"_

"_This is."_

"_Hey whats up."_

"_Nothing."_

"_Hmmm is your brother annoying you?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Hee hee" Kagome said chuckling._

"_So whats up." Kagome asked again._

"_Nothing."_

Suddenly she snapped out of it. Inuyasha was sitting next to her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Huh, oh a really nice memory." She said realizing that she was crying.

Inuyasha knew what memory she was talking about. He quickly grabed her and pulled her into a kiss. Later that night they were on the couch watching the T.V.

Okay stopping there. The flashback happened to me but not after aint givein name of the guy Plz review thanks.


	14. ch 14 last day of school

Okay Im fast forwarding it to the last day of school YAY!

Chapter 14 Last day of school

At school

On the last day of school only the 12th graders didn't have to go to class just hang out with friends. (Yeah sounds stupid but oh well cuz I hate school) Inuyasha, Kagome, Sie (Soraia), and Bankotsu ran to catch up to Sango, Miroku, and Ember (Me But my name is Kory) a girl they met 3 months ago.

"So Sango how long ya going to stay single?" Sie asked. (Oh if ya wondering why I keep using Sie is because she likes her nickname: P)

"Until Ember gets a boyfriend."

"This will be never, right Ember." Sie said.

"Im destined to be alone." She said dramatically.

They all laughed, after that they went to the back of school. Ember climbed a cherry blossom tree. The rest sat on the ground.

"Last day of schoollllllll!." Miroku sang.

Kagome, Sie, Ember, and Sango sang "Schools out forever, schools out for summer."

Then Ember said "Oh wait we blown it to pieces."

Then Inuyasha and Bankotsu sang "No more pencils no more books no more teachers dirty looks."

They all started laughing. Miroku eyed Ember she turned her head toward him and said "What."

"Your doing your fake laugh again something is wrong."

"My mom said I have to move back with her and if I don't go she'll- she'll."

"She'll what?"

"Beat me." (That NEVER HAPPENED TO ME)

"What?" They all said.

"Yep."

"But-But You're the one that made us laugh." Miroku said.

Ember turned dark red "Thanks I'll miss you guys."

"But your 18 you're an adult now so you make your own decisions." Kagome said.

"Yeah, Hmmmm how about I go with you to tell her and if she tries to beat you I can stop her." Miroku said.

"I would most appreciate that." She said.

Well Im stopping there sorry but the next chapt is about Ember and miroku. Yay! My friend Sie said I should be with miroku I don't know you tell me. Any way plz Review. Bye.


	15. ch 15 getting out of leaving

K start of a new chapt With Ember and Miroku. My char. Is pretty Kool. Ill throw in a little romance tee hee!

Srry Sango fans. Im a Sango fan too I took the test I am her. But my friend Sie urged me to be with Miroku sigh

Ch 15 Getting out of leaving

After school Miroku walked Ember home. They walked up her steps and in to the house. The house was awesome it had blue walls a white table blue chairs and more (I don't really want to write.) Ember's mom came down stairs.

"Where have you been hurry up and pack?"

"Im not going."

"What ... Did ... You ... Say?"

"I said Im not going."

Ember's mom lunged at her. Miroku stepped in front of Ember. Her mom stopped.

"So you have some one to protect you. Then Ill -."

Ember grabbed the phone and dialed 911. They got there in less than 3 min. and they arrested Ember's mom. (Don't ask why but mostly Ember wore sweatshirts because of bruises.)

"Now what I have know where to live." (Because she doesn't have a job and cant pay the bills.)

"Ah! Come live with me." Miroku said.

"Will your mom let me?"

"Yeah she'll understand."

On the walk to his house Ember looked even sadder than ever.

"Ember your mom is gone be happy she can't hurt you any more."

"Yeah your right." She said with her suitcase full of her stuff.

'Im hanging out with Miroku, I thought he thought I was weird could I have been wrong.'

They walked in the door. Miroku's mom came running out saying "There he is out of school."

"Mom, this is Ember."

"Your girlfriend."

"No she has to live here."

Miroku told her the story.

"Ok she can."

INU-KAG

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yea."

"Why ya looking at me like that."

"I was wondering." His voice trailed off.

He walked up to Kagome and whispered something in her ear.

"Inuyasha. No."

"Why not plz we'er not in school no more and able to do what ever-." He was cut off by a knock on the door.

Ohh wonder who dat is and what does inu want Kag to do until next time


	16. ch 16 Summer's here

OK I am not putting any thing gross in it only kissing K good

Fastfowarding it to summer!

Ch 16 summer's here

Every since that knock on the door there has been good luck.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha got cut off by a knock on the door. Kagome went down stairs and opened it Kikyo was there._

_"Inuyasha, I'm sorry please come back."_

_"No. you lied to me I don't deserve you leave."_

_"But-."_

_Kikyo got cut off by Kagome slamming the door in her face._

_"So Kag..." Inu said smiling evilly._

_End flashback_

It's been 2 months since then, and Kagome has gotten bigger. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Sie, Ember, and Miroku were sitting in the park.

"So Kag what are ya gonna name it?" Ember asked.

"I don't know yet." She said rubbing her belly.

Kagome looked over at Ember and Miroku's arm was rapped around her waste.

"So Ember… whats up with you and Miroku." Kagome said eyeing them.

Ember stayed quiet (Srry san fans) but Miroku spoke up "We'er going out."

Gasps and shrieks filled the air they all looked Ember and Miroku. Ember was deep red and Miroku's hand was slowly going toward her butt.

"Henti (SP?)." Ember yelled and hit him on the head.

"Owwww."

"I thought we went over this."

"There they go." Sie said.

"So Sango now you have to get a BF."

"Yea."

Bankotsu came up and sat by Sie and said "Here I got ya some food."

"Yay!" (Yea that's Soraia always hungry)

She grabbed half of it and said "You have it or give it to Kag."

He passed it down to Kagome.

"Thank you."

"Kagome is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well… your parents won't be able to see your child."

"Yea the will they'll be watching us through out the whole thing."

"Ok Good."

"But Kag I need to get a job."

All of them thought the same thing and said "A BAND."

Okay I only know what Inu, Mir, and Ban is gonna be now I need a lead singer HELP ME! Bye


	17. ch 17 getting the band ready

Okay Im making Ember lead singer so phtttttttttt. Im a tad bit hyper Srry.

Chapt 17 Getting the band ready

A month later they were a real band (Ya now wad I mean). Their manager was Sie and Sango (They had experience). They were in the recording room as Ember sang: Make a Wish (From pokemon Jarchi (sp?) used ta watch it)

_When day time turns to night _

_When the moon shines bright_

_When your tucked in tight _

_When everythings all right _

_Slip softly to that place _

_Where secrets thoughts run free_

_And there comes face to face---_

_With who you want to be _

_So swim across the ocean blue_

_Fly a rocket to the moon_

_You can change your life_

_Or you can change the world_

_Take a chance_

_Don't be afraid _

_Life is your to live_

_Take a chance_

_And then the best is yet come_

_Make a wish its up to you_

_Find the strenght inside _

_And then watch your dreams come true_

_You don't need a shooting star_

_The magic's right there in your heart_

_Close your eyes _

_Believe_

_And make a wish_

After that miroku said "Wow that was awesome."

"Thank you."

"Where did ya learn that."

"It's a lullaby."

"Wow."

After that they all went out to eat. Kagome got a hamburger with bacon, Inuyasha got ramen, Sie got a hamburger, Sango got chicken nuggets, Miroku got sushi, So as Ember. An hour later they left in their limo.

KAG-INU

When they got home they went to Kagome's room and talked.

Stopping there bye pzl Review though tanks srry its so short


	18. ch 18 whats this

Okay let's start fast forward to 5 months

Chapt 18 Whats this!

Inuyasha was guiding the pregnant Kagome to a shady spot at the lake.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said getting down on his knee, "Will you marry me."

"YES!" Kagome screamed.

The next week they planned the wedding to be in 2 months. (So in dec they get married) They were all excited.

"So Inuyasha you are sure you wanna go through this?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Baka."

Kag-Emb-San-Sie

"Ohh I can't believe this is happening." Ember said.

"So Kag who is your maid of honor?" Sango asked.

"Well… um… it's… Sango." Kagome said.

"Alright Sango, oh when is our concert?" Ember asked.

She went up to Ember and said "Tell ya later."

Kagome walked in to a dressing room.

"Okay Sie, Ember I'm getting them married." Sango whispered the rest.

"WOW." They both say.

Kagome walked out.

"Three sizes bigger your not gonna be like that forever." Sango said.

"K."

When she came back out they said "Perfect."

"K good."

Inu-Mir-Ban

"Just let me take this one." Inuyasha said.

"No you have to look your best… For Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yea he is right." Bankotsu replied.

"Fine."

An hour later Inuyasha walked out.

"That will do."

The next day they sent out the invitations and everyone was able to come. (Fast forwarding it to the wedding day)

Everyone started to get seating… The flower girl (Inu cousin) Karen started to come down the isle followed by Grant (Kag cousin) then Sango, Miroku, Ember, Bankotsu, and Sie. Then Inuyasha walked in he was wearing (Tell u wat others are wearing for the dance) a black tux with red bow but it was all baggy. Then the pregnant Kagome walked out she was wearing a very white dress with a flowery design and long left her room for the baby. When Kagome looked out to see her mom she saw black then miroku ran over to his drums then the lights came on seeing they were on stage. Everyone was screaming holding signs saying 'CONGRATS' Kagome gasped as the one dude (Don't know the name) started the thing (Fast forward to I do) Inuyasha said "I do."

"Do you Kagome take Inuyasha Tasiho to be your Something husband till death do you part (IM 12 leave me alone)."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

As Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a fiery kiss and everyone in the crowd screamed for joy. After a few songs they left to go to (making up) Fan band ball house ( . )

"Ember." Miroku said.

"Yes." Ember said walking in, She was wearing a baby blue dress it would twirl she had a design of a river in blue beads, her hair was up in a lose bun and wore a baby blue headband.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes." She said taking his hand.

Sango watched them when a guy came up to her and asked her to dance.

"Sure."

On the dance floor Sango danced in a pink dress with ruffles, her hair was down.

Sie was standing by Bankotsu, she was in a green dress that had wings in dark green beads.

"K people time to catch the bouquet (SP?)." Kagome yelled.

She threw it up and Sango caught it.

"Alright Sango."

WOW I love blue this chap was kinda good PLZ REVIEW Thanks bye. And I'm making a new story I need to get this one done first. But its called: When Punk Meets Monk.

Introspective  
Sensitive  
Reflective

You come to grips more frequently and thoroughly with yourself and your environment than do most people. You detest superficiality; you'd rather be alone than have to suffer through small talk. But your relationships with your friends are highly intensive, which gives you the inner tranquility and harmony that you need in order to feel good. However it is no problem for you to be alone for extended periods of time, without becoming bored.


	19. Chapter 19 It's time

Okay in the last chap there was something at the bottom well that was a thing for cancers (zodiac sign) I forgot that it was there cuz I was gonna write down hehe srry oh and the story When Punk Meets Monk turned out stupid so Im changing it to an inu-Kag fic. Srry Im not good with Sango-miroku fic (Sigh) now I have to laugh a Kikyo cuz she died she died hahahahahahaha! Im sooooooooooo happy she died YES! Srry Kikyo fans but the claypot died and some peoplez are happy about dat to. And you guys prob thinks I don't like Sango but she is my fav female off of dat show… and my fav male is the hot Miroku (only if he wasn't a Henti.) well Im gonna start the chapt Srry to keep ya'll wait' in Byez

Chapt 19 it's time

Kagome was 9 months pregnant (Yay I kind of made 3 moths go by, but a March baby.) they were all excited. That night they had a concert they were already on stage singing Every Heart (English version until I can't remember the words.

_Tell me babe_

_How many do I shed my tears?_

_Every heart _

_Every heart not as gentle yet_

_Shall I do?_

_I can never say my loneliness _

_Every heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do _

_Was afraid of darkness _

_Cuz I felt like I was left alone_

_So I prayed to help from distance million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around sun_

Suddenly Inuyasha stops Ember turns around and says, "Is Kagome?"

"Yes."

Ember says "Sorry um… Kagome is in labor."

The whole crowd screamed with joy as the band, and the managers ran to get Kagome in the dressing rooms. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran to the hospital.

Srry peoplez but my friend Soraia for her sis

Happy b-day Maria (15 years old Yay)

Introspective  
Sensitive  
Reflective

You come to grips more frequently and thoroughly with yourself and your environment than do most people. You detest superficiality; you'd rather be alone than have to suffer through small talk. But your relationships with your friends are highly intensive, which gives you the inner tranquility and harmony that you need in order to feel good. However it is no problem for you to be alone for extended periods of time, without becoming bored.


	20. ch 20 Whats its name

Okay SRRY I've been doing this to fast (Sigh) Srry its just grrrrr I can't even find words ta type, But I have good news & bad news, the good news is I'm not the only crazy person writing Weird or short stories. Bad news is my pet billy goat died J/K the real bad news is Im a dumb blonde, well Now If ya don't mind me Inuyasha and I have to kill (not really) DJ.

(Inuyasha) Help me s-she is keeping me in a closet, she says 'I'm not letting you go until I get more reviews' so plz give her some.

(Me) –Gives evil look- Your gonna pay your not supposed too say anything.

(Stuffs Inuyasha into closet)

Well on with the chapter.

Chapter 20 what's Its Name?

Kagome arrived at the hospital and put in the ER (IDK what it is called forgot) everyone except Inuyasha stayed in the waiting room. Inuyasha gave Kagome his hand. Bad mistake, when Kagome got a hold of his hand she clenched it so tight that he was screaming a low pitch scream. The doctor told her to push, in about 5 of them, a baby girl came out. Inuyasha left and walked into the waiting room and said "Its here."

They all walked in Kagome was holding the new born. Ember, Sango, and Sie asked at the same time "What's its name."

"Ummm I was thinking Kienchi." (Think I made it up)

"Cute." Ember said.

"Is that fine with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure." He said back.

"Well I gotta get home, let's go Miroku."

"Bye." Kagome said.

"See ya." The two said and walked out the door.

"I gotta go too, Ready Bankotsu?" Sie asked.

"Yeah. Bye." He said.

They walked out the door.

"See ya." Sango said as she left.

"K bye." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome Can I hold her?"

Kagome chuckled "You don't have to ask ya now just take her, she is your Daughter."

Inuyasha walked over and pick Kienchi up. Kiesha looks up at her dad with her big amber eyes the only thing she didn't have that looks like Inuyasha is her hair it was black with black dog ears. Inuyasha looked down at her too she gave him a smile mouth open showing her full set of teeth. Inuyasha and Kagome was in awe and Inuyasha smile back. The doctor came in and said Kagome could go home tomorrow.

"Hey Kagome did you see that she smiled her first smile."

"Yeah she is going to be a fast learner."

"Yep, and I teach her lots."

Kagome chuckled "Okay."

Kiesha started to cry.

"Gah whats wrong with her."

"She is hungry, hand her over so I can feed her."

Inuyasha handed Kienchi over. (Yeah I gonna fast forward it to night when Kienchi is sleeping.)

"Inuyasha you still here."

"I'm staying."

"K."

With that they fell asleep. The next morning Kagome woke up to Kienchi crying.

"Shhh, Its okay Kienchi."

Inuyasha woke up saying "Ugggg whats that smell."

"Kienchi needs her dipper changed, you wanna change it?"

"No way."

"Fine."

After Kagome got done changing her they left for home.

(me) so like it so far Im so evil but I should have made Inuyasha change the diaper

(Inuyasha) Help! Im still in the closet SEND REVIEWS so I can get out of here –mumbles about the closets-


	21. ch 21 a few years later

IM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I haven't updated my dad redid the computer and then I could write So I thought of what to write and Im hoping to have only 30 chapts depending on the reviews I get or how many But For All the people who have given me reviews like:

**StrawberryNekoGirl**

**Kami-Neko1029**

**julie-rod**

**twagirl**

**Bad-(I kinda cant write dat word ) –cali-girl**

**Ifylapeach**

**I-Hate-Kikyo**

**Jpkitty404**

**Shadow Punk Rocker Shawna**

**Plush Pillow**

**Mitsukai15**

Thanks all a bunch

Chapter 21 a few years later

(OK I Change the baby's name to Kahori) Inuyasha sat on the ground outside and watched his 3 year old daughter run around the backyard. Kahori ran up to a tree and climbed it.

"Hey get down here so I can make lunch." Inuyasha yelled up there.

"But I want to stay up here."

"I'll call Shippo to baby sit you while we are out tonight if you get down." Inuyasha said.

"Okay." She said.

Kahori loved to have Shippo come over and baby sit because he brought over movie and candy.

Kahori hurried down the tree and inside the house.

"So what do you want for lunch?"

"Ummmm what mommy wants?"

"Remember mommy got a job, but tomorrow she has off."

"Okay then I want corndogs (popped in my head)."

"Okay."

Around 7:00 Kagome walked in the door and said "ready to go."

"Yep Shippo should be here soon."

-Ding dong-

Inuyasha opened the door and let Shippo in.

"Well remember Shippo make sure she doesn't go outside, don't give her too much candy, and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

And with that they left.

"So where are we going?"

"Meet the group at the moonlight club."

"How did you get Miroku and Ember to come?"

"Said the other wasn't coming."

"Okay."

They arrived at the club and walked in and Ember was fighting with Miroku (Okay the group broke up cuz of them they broke up cuz Miroku was making out with a girl and now they are single).

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING." Kagome yelled.

They looked at her and stopped.

"I don't care I you aren't dating anymore we are here to see each other."

"Fine." They both said.

"Ohh yeah Sie and Bankotsu couldn't make it they are in the USA."

"Oh and Sango went on a date in stead."

"So let's get a booth." Inuyasha said.

When they got a booth Inuyasha made Ember and Miroku sit together.

"Move your arm Miroku."

"Deal with it."

-Whack-

Ember hit Miroku in the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?"

"Don't get me mad."

"Yeah whatever." Miroku said.

"Guys get along." Kagome barked.

At that point they got scared.

"So Kagome lets go dance. You two you can't leave unless you dance with each other cuz I will know."

And they walked away.

"Im not staying by you all night Im gonna find a boy to dance with so move out."

"Fine since your writing your own grave."

Miroku let her out as she was walk (still close to the booth) she bumped in to a guy who grabbed her by the wrist. When that happened Ember screamed, and Miroku ran up to her and said "You deserve it."

"Help Me Do you not see what this guy is doing to me."

Miroku looked at them (Becuz he stupid) and realized that he was trying to UN button her pants. And Miroku punched him and the guy lett go of Ember who was crying now and she fell to the floor. Miroku picked her up and brought her back to the booth .

"You okay?"

"Why –sob- would you –sob- care."

"Becuz a guy shouldn't force a girl to do that."

"But you said I deserved it."

"That's Becuz I didn't know what he was doing."

"Whatever."

"What now."

"Nothing."

Okay stopping there and Ill update tomorrow  K Bye oh And plz reveiw


	22. Ch 22 do i still love her

Wow I wrote a lot oh well like I said yesterday I would update so yay! Oh and Im not going to update Spellbound on Halloween cuz my friend is writing in it. And Im going to start a new story it's a Mir/San fic YAY! Im gonna post it after this one. Well I shall get started with the fic. This one is based on Mir/Emb lets see what will happen with them.

Ch 22 Do I still Love her?

Normal Pov (still at club, only 9:00)

"Hey Ember."

"Nani?" she asked him tiredly.

"Want me to bring you home?"

"I Don't Care." She mumbled.

"Okay." He said.

He grabbed her hand and went to Inuyasha.

"I'm taking her home she's tired."

"Okay."

Has they walked away Inuyasha told Kagome "I give them 15 min."

"I give them till tomorrow." She said.

"Okay If I win you owe me a backrub."

"Fine If I win you owe me 100 dollars."

"DEAL."

Miroku put Ember in his car (she walked….) then got in himself.

Miroku's Pov

'Okay she hasn't been in here since we broke up.' I thought.

"So where do you live again?"

"……"

'She's asleep.'

I decided to bring her to my house.

Nom Pov (Im getting confused)

When they arrived there he put her on his couch. He walked up stairs and went to bed. The next morning he got up early and made breakfast. Ember woke up and noticed she wasn't at home. When she found the kitchen she peered in side and saw Miroku in a white muscle shirt and purple boxers.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE." She yelled

"Huh, oh I forgot where you lived so I b-b-bro-brought you here." He said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Oh crap." Miroku threw down the pan and ran.

Ember went after him as she ran down the hall she tackled him to the ground.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Ow Ow ow." Miroku yelled.

"You should have woke me up, your such a pervert."

"Hey there is no need for violence."

SMACK

"Start feeling my butt and your face will be soar."

"My hand did it on its own."

"Don't start that up again."

'Do I still like her?' Miroku wondered.

'I will never forgive him, I still remember it clearly, but I-I still love him.'

_Flashback _

_Ember wanted to surprise Miroku for his 21st birthday, but when Ember opened the door she seen Miroku on the couch kissing a girl._

_She yelled "HOW COULD YOU."_

_Ember ran out the door and cried she ran to Sango's house, and when she answered Ember told her the story and Sango told her "He will always be perverted nothing will stop that."_

_End Flashback_

At the same time Miroku remembered the day too.

_Flashback_

_Kagura walked in the door and pushed Miroku on the couch, and started kissing him hoping he would dump ember and go with him. At that same time Ember walking in and yelled "HOW COULD YOU." And then ran out the door and Kagura watched then Miroku pushed her off and ran out the door and said "she came on me." But Ember couldn't hear him._

_End Flashback _

'Or maybe she did?'

"Um Ember."

"Nani?"

"Would you like to go out with me again?"

"You hurt me before-."

"She walked in my house pushed me and started kissing me and I ran out the door to tell you that."

"How Do I know your not lying."

"Cuz I – I can't lie to you at all." (Wow this isn't at all like him)

"Okay."

"You will."

"Duh I believe you."

They kissed, but they didn't know someone was watching them.

"Back together?"

"You owe me 100."

"Darn it." (oh you can put in the word.)

I hope you like it this was a pretty good chap Plz review and I hope to update soon and I need more reviews so help me and thanks to all the people who will.


	23. Ch 23 last days

This is my last chap Sorry

Chap 23 Idk wad it's called (the title)

When Inuyasha and Kagome got home they paid him and he left. They walked in Kahori's room. She knew they were home and when they opened the door she pounced on them.

"Hi mommy, Hi daddy."

"Why don't you go to sleep."

"If you sing me a song mommy."

"Ummmm let me think wad about Every heart."

"yea."

"Tell me babe, How many do I shed my tears, Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet, Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness, Every heart doesn't know what to say so what to do, Was Afraid of darkness cuz it felt like I was left alone, So I prayed for help to distant million stars."

Kahori was asleep. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who smiled and said "Shall we go."

"Yep."

They walked to their room and went to sleep. (Wow dat stupid eh oh well) The next morning they woke up to Kahori jumping on their bed.

"I wanna go for a walk."

"OK just get off of the bed."

"YAY!"

She jumped off the bed. About 20 minutes later they came ready to go. They walked toward the park on there way there they stopped because of 3 people.

"Hey Kagome we've been waiting."

"What do you guys want?"

"Well us two want you and she wants Inuyasha."

"Get a life Narku."

"But Kagome we already got it planned."

"Step off Hopo."

"If you won't do what your told Inu-boy or we will kill your daughter."

"Uh." Inuyasha stuttered.

Naraku pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger but before the bullets hit Kahori, Kagome jumped in front of her as she fell they pulled the trigger again this time Inuyasha was to late it hit Kahori she stood her ground they didn't 3 more times 2 hit Inuyasha and the last hit Kahori. Inuyasha fell to Kagome "In-Inuyasha I love you."

After Kagome said that she died. Inuyasha crawled over to his daughter "Daddy I gonna follow mommy goodbye." Kahori closed her eyes and two tears fell before she died.

"Kagome, Kahori I will die to avenge your death."

Inuyasha got up and jumped toward them as he got closer they shot 4 times and it hit him in his chest and pushed him back. As he fell to the ground his life passed by him he slowly died and kept thinking 'Ill soon be with you two.'

Naraku walked up to him pointed the gun to his heart pulled the trigger slowly and when the bullet hit Inuyasha said "Good bye world."

With that Inuyasha closed his eyes and seen Kagome and Kahori waiting. Kahori said "DADDY."

Kagome said "Let's go guys."

They walked the stairs to heaven.

(I wrote this and my friend)

_Sometimes I feel like I've been forgotten, Sometimes I feel like I've got nowhere to go, but I know you'll be there for me and we'll be friends forever & ever_

_But now you're gone and I wish you were right here. I miss your loud laughter that's always makin' me smile. Oh why can't you see boy I need you right here with me._

_I remember all of the good times that we had together you and me were best friends and we kinda love each other _

_But now your gone and I wish you were right here. I miss your smile that always warms my heart. Oh why can't you see boy I need you right here with me._

_I always thought of you as my best friend, and you always made me happy even when I'm sad I miss your voice so much_

_But now your gone and I wish you were right here I miss you oh yes I do oh why cant you see boy I need you right her with me…. With me…. With me cuz some times I feel like I've been Forgotten._

Now in heaven all 3 sing that song to the couples down on the earth and Ember and Miroku had twins named after them. Sango got married. Sie and Bankotsu had one kid. All of them heard Inuyasha Kagome and Kahori sing that song and they were happy to say good bye.

Well hope you like it sorry this is the last chap… Bye


End file.
